


Yellow chrysanthemums, blue roses

by tentenshouin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, One-Sided Attraction, hanahaki disease au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentenshouin/pseuds/tentenshouin
Summary: She fell for someone who wasn't meant to be hers since the beginning.Now she had to pay the price.





	Yellow chrysanthemums, blue roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hanahaki disease au, for those who may not know what that is here's a description: a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.  
> I chose to use a version where the victim coughs up flowers corresponding to their beloved's eye color.  
> also, spare me if there's any grammar mistake or its poorly written im too lazy to reread this
> 
> *dialogues in italic means a characters thoughts*

Arashi never wanted any of this, and she was _quite_ scared now.

It was so sudden, she didn’t realize what was happening to her until all of this started, and of course, now it’s too late to try and stop it.

How did her friendship escalate to a crush, and her little crush into… whatever _this_ was?

The answer was pretty obvious but of course she didn’t want to accept it. Not if it meant to acknowledge that her love was unrequited.

No… She didn’t want to accept that; her poor heart wouldn’t take it.

She was very fragile after all, even if she tried to hide it all the time.

So she put up with all of this pain, because it was better than losing her feelings for her beloved forever.

It was easy when it just started, just a couple of coughs that she could disguise as a sore throat and her friends wouldn’t rise any further questions.

But obviously she couldn’t keep up with that lie forever, and quickly she had to start excusing herself to the bathroom to vomit all the petals there. And the petals soon started to turn into little flowers, her health getting worse and worse.

 

 

As soon as these symptoms started she looked at it in the internet, coughing up flowers wasn’t exactly the most common illness after all. She found some people telling experiences about some friend or some acquaintance that went through the same thing as she was, none of them knowing what happened with those persons, but they said they suddenly disappeared and they assumed they died. She tried looking for a cause of this and a cure, she certainly didn’t want to die.

Apparently this illness was called the _“Hanahaki Disease”_ in which the victim starts coughing flower petals, getting gradually stronger until the victim either goes through a risky surgery or they die, there was no other cure at the moment.

Arashi kept on searching, she didn’t want to believe this, it surely had to be a joke right? Especially the _cause_ for this illness. She refused to accept it.

_Unrequited love._

But no matter how hard she tried, all the answers were the same. The victim of the Hanahaki Disease would cough up petals from the flowers corresponding to the eye color of their beloved.

She was hoping that the person causing this wasn’t _him_. She wished it with all of her heart, even if deep down she already knew who the responsible of this was, when she saw those two colored flowers coming out of her mouth covered in blood, she knew exactly who they belonged to.

_Yellow chrysanthemums and blue roses._

_Kagehira Mika._

 

It made sense after all…

All of this madness started the day Mika invited Arashi to go shopping with him for a gift, a surprise for someone he said.

Obviously she got curious and asked him who this was for, but all Mika told her was that it was for someone special for him and he really needed her help to pick the best gift since she had good taste in this kind of stuff, so Arashi agreed to go with him.

Mika said this had to be the kind of gift you give to someone you like, so it had to be super pretty, in the range that he could afford it, of course.

“Oh my! So little Mika-chan has a crush? Who is it? Do I know them? Tell me, tell me!” Arashi said excited that Mika was having these kind of feelings, since usually she was the one that talked about crushes.

“Naru-chan! Don’t be so loud please! It’ embarrasin’! I really can’t tell ya much ‘bout it, sorry”

“Ahh not fair Mika-chan! I always tell you everything about the people I like, and I’m helping you buy a gift for them! The least you can do is tell me about this person” She tried to put an offended expression, so that he falls in her trap.

“Nnah, okay Naru-chan, but ya know them, so all ‘m gonna tell ya is that they’re the most beautiful in this world, they have great fashion sense, they’re really delicate too, an’ when I look into their purple eyes I just feel like- nnah! I ended up tellin’ too much ya see, I better shut up.”

That description sounded quite familiar. It’s not like Arashi thought that highly of herself either, but it _did_ sound like her.

And then he said purple eyes too. There weren’t many persons she knew who fitted that description that well.

Could it be?

Did Mika really had a crush on her? Was that the reason why he begged for her to come to pick the gift and didn’t tell her who it was for? Well, that would make sense now.

Her heart skipped a beat thinking of this.

She never felt like she was attracted to Mika, but now listening to this, that he could very possibly have a crush on her… it made her feel good.

Did she like Mika too? She certainly wouldn’t mind if she did, Mika is a great guy, he’s hardworking, and caring, and really handsome too. He would make a good boyfriend for her. 

“Ahh Mika-chan now, now, don’t worry. Let’s just go look for that gift. Do you have anything in mind for what kind of stuff you want to buy?” Arashi said leaving her thoughts behind, she didn’t want to make Mika uncomfortable.

“Mm, well, I was thinkin’ of jewelry, somethin’ real cute and pretty ya see”

“Aha! I have a great idea for that then, come with me”

They went around stores for hours trying to find the perfect gift and just when they were both losing hope she saw it.

A beautiful ring, it was very simple, made of silver covered in white gold with a little ruby in the center.

Arashi fell in love with it immediately and told Mika to buy it and fortunately it wasn’t very expensive.

“Your dear mysterious person is going to love this, believe me!”

“Yeah, ‘m sure they will, thank ya kindly for helpin’ me, Naru-chan”

“Not at all Mika-chan, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you after all” She said this with a wink, trying to be charming, and Mika blushed.

She thought it was the cutest thing on earth.

“Okay Naru-chan, see ya tomorrow at class”

“Of course, be careful on your way home”

That night, Arashi went to sleep with a smile on her face.

 

 

But that happiness didn’t last long.

The next morning, she woke up feeling nauseous and with a strong cough. She thought it was because she stayed out too late in the cold and it’ll eventually pass, so she decided to go to school anyway. It wasn’t because she wanted to see Mika desperately, she swears.

The day passed as usual and when Knights’ practice was over Arashi went to look for Mika in the Handicrafts Club to go home together (and hopefully he would give that gift they went to buy yesterday), but she was faced with a scene totally different from what she imagined.

Mika was there yes, and he also had the gift he bought,

But he was giving it to someone,

Someone that wasn’t her.

 _“So it was him all along then, huh? I should’ve known…”_ She thought.

_Itsuki Shu._

Of course.

Mika liked Shu, not Arashi.

Those beautiful purple eyes Mika described yesterday didn’t belong to her.

She felt so stupid, obviously Mika wouldn’t like someone like her.

She was delusional, thinking someone as good as him would laid an eye on her.

She could feel her eyes getting wet.

And something coming up her throat.

So she ran to the bathroom and vomited.

That’s when she saw the first petals.

 

…

And now she was here.

A month have passed since that day and she did not only have to avoid Mika but also hide the fact that she was slowly and _literally_ dying. It was too much for her to take care of, so much that she was considering just stay home until _that_ time comes.

There was the possibility of the surgery too… but that would imply letting people know about her condition. And besides, losing her feelings for Mika wasn’t an option for Arashi; maybe that was the best for everyone, but for her, it was better to die loving him than to live and just see him as a simple friend.

 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t see when Mika came and sat down in front of her.

Fuck. The last thing she wanted to do right now is to see him, less having to talk to him.

And judging by the look in his face she was not gonna be able of excuse herself out of the situation this time.

“Naru-chan, what’s wrong with ya? Why have ya been ignorin’ me all this time?” Mika was never good at being subtle.

“Ah, Mika-chan, how rude of you, coming up to me and asking nonsense. You didn’t even say hi to me, you hurt me”

“ _Arashi,_ stop right now, I’ve seen ya in class, yer actin’ very weird, and ya haven’t talked to me in a whole month! I didn’t want to bother ya at the beginning but this is too much! Did I do somethin’? If I did, I want ya to tell me so I can fix it, yer my dear friend after all.”

Why was he calling her by her full name now?

Why did he sounded so hurt?

Why did he care about her?

_Why was he making everything harder than it should be?_

And she knows that he wants to help her, and she does appreciate it, but _God,_ how it hurt her to hear him say that she was his “dear friend”.

It hurt her so much.

And she felt the flowers coming up again.

But she couldn’t let him see her like that, so using all of her forces she looked at him, with the coldest eyes she could make, and said:

“You didn’t do anything, Kagehira, it’s just that I got tired of you and don’t wanna be your friend anymore. Now if you excuse me, I have more important tasks to attend to.”

She could hear his heart break more and more with every word she said, her own would break too, if it wasn’t already beyond repair.

But Mika took her hand, not letting her go.

Of course, he wasn’t going to give up so easily, that wasn’t like him at all.

“Naru-chan! What the hell are ya saying now?! Ya don’t mean that! I know ya don’t! Please, talk to me!” He was crying now.

She wanted to hug him, tell him everything that was going on with her, but that would only hurt him more, if she keeps up with this plan he would cry a little, yes, but eventually he will move on and she won’t make him suffer more than he should.

“Geez, you’re more stupid than I thought. Are you deaf or something? _I said I don’t want to see you again_ , don’t be so annoying and let me go now, will you?” And with that, she pulled her hand out of his and left, not letting him time to say anything else.

 

As soon as she was out of Mika’s view she ran.

She ran as fast as she could, she didn’t know where.

She couldn’t take it any longer, she fell to her knees and vomited.

The flowers were of the size of her hand now, and accompanied by a lot of blood too.

It hurt her so much.

She felt like she was going to die right there… not like she really cared anymore either.

She let her body lay on the cold floor, looking at the sky.

It was really pretty.

Pink, her favorite color.

_“So this is it, huh? Definitely not the most elegant way to die but I guess I’ll take it…”_

She was ready to let herself go when suddenly he appeared.

“Naru-chan, Naru-chan, what happened? How did this happen? Don’t ya worry, yer gonna be fine, I’ll go get help.”

What was he doing here, he wasn’t supposed to see her die.

This guy sure was persistent. But that was what she liked about him anyway.

Well, since he was here, she could take advantage of it, she was dying after all.

And who knows, maybe it was her brain playing some tricks on her.

Whatever it was, she was fine with it.

“Wait… Mika-chan…” she grabbed his arm before he could leave.

“Mika-chan, I love you.”

She said this and then smiled, maybe the sincerest smile she made in a long time.

And then everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> im not an expert in flowers but i tried to find flowers that would suit the situation well, from what i found yellow chrysanthemums meaning is unrequited love or sorrow, and blue roses, (which do not exists in nature btw but lets pretend they do) also means impossible love so yea


End file.
